A New Enemy
by stephon
Summary: A new enemy arises to challenge the inuyasha gang. A Tale of love, war, and of friends banding together to fight teh greatest enemy they have ever known.


Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha if I did I would be rich and not writing this right now. Due to my limited knowledge of the later parts of the anime and magna I amy knot include some of the late introduced characters. Or events. This is also my first attempt at fan fiction (I know that just made about 99 of your leave). Hopefully I do okay

CHAPTER 1

She does not love you. She has chosen the half breed. The only reason you are even alive is because they constantly help you every turn. Look at yourself your are no leader your people are dead and you should be too. If she didn't pity you so much you would be. You are nothing to her except a sick little puppy who she feels nothing but sorrow for. How many times now have you professed your love for her only to have it cast aside. How dare she? How dare she chose him a despicable mutt over you a strong wolf. Soon they will defeat the spider, soon it will all be over and you will have missed your chance., your only chance. Join me, join me Koga and I shall give you what u desire most in this world. I will give you Kagome.

Koga jolted awake. Breathing heavily he quickly checked his surroundings. He was still in his cave, his two loyal friends Ginta and Hakkaku. Where still sleeping by the entrance and it was still night and it was still raining. How long has it been now, two weeks, thought Koga. "Naraku must be planning something" He said to himself. But these were only distractions what really had him worried were these dreams, no they weren't dreams they were nightmares. And they had been going on for two months now and were taking their toll on the young wolf. His reflexes were getting worse and he could barely travel half the distance he used to. And his jewel shards seemed to "aching" causing him great pain in his legs at all times of the day. He also had not eaten since the dreams began and he was becoming desperate for food. The person in his dreams was also starting to scare him. Although he would never admit it. The dreams, they always started with nightmares of Koga and Kagome locked in battle against Naraku and they were always loosing…Badly. The fights themselves would play out differently but it always ended the same. With Koga pinned to a tree by one of Naraku's spikes and watching helplessly as he was about to kill Kagome. Then HE would come and Inuyasha would save the day. As usual and Kagome would rush to his side saying how she thought she would die and how Koga couldn't save her. Then after the fight a figure would appear one that apparently on Koga could see. He appeared to be human as far as Koga could tell. But his ability to strip Koga of his pride felt very demonic. He was always dressed the same in a black and red, sleeveless demon slayer uniform, which in itself upset Koga very much. This guy who ever he was apparently had some money judging by the expensive looking chest armor that he wore. He had long wispy black hair that fell to his shoulders and his mouth was covered by goatee. He also had a sword strapped to his back. Who ever this person in his dreams was. Koga didn't like him. Although he did have a point when it came to Kagome.

"Enough thinking about this I need to take a walk" said Koga grumpily. He walked out the cave and made his way down to the river. When he noticed something it was still raining but not on him. No matter where he went it wound not rain on him nor would the ground be wet.

It is time. Koga jumped and turned around and there he was. The man from his dreams I see you are confused by my rain , said the man hiding behind his feathered cloak. " so are your going to join me Koga the time has come to make a decesion." Koga stood staring skeptical. "your kidding right you think a couple bad dreams are gunna make me help some guy I don't even know" he spat.

The figure only offered a small chuckle "Why Koga those aren't dreams there reality, there what will happen if u don't join me, tomorrow your crush and her friends go to the final battle with the spider named Naraku. For one of them it will be their final battle."

Koga stared " why should I believe you" he said clenching his fist and walking towards the man. How do I know your not working for Naraku."

"ha please that pathetic creature could never control me" countered the figure "Not good enough" yelled Koga as he leapt at the man ready to destroy his tormentor of the past few months. But Koga never got within 5 feet of the man before he was stopped in mid air. "you seem to think that I have done all this to persuade you" said the man as he started to walk toward Koga. "All that has been happing to you was nothing more than a test, to see if you were strong enough to serve me". "It seems your are". And with that the stranger turned and walked away. 

Good night… it was the last thing Koga remembered the man saying before he blacked out.

…………………..

Birds, and .. Sunshine? No rain?. Koga groggily got up to his feet and shook his head. All he knew was pain and lots of it and it was getting worse. Kouga let out a scream and fell to his knees it was like someone was ripping his brain apart. Suddenly visions of the dreams he had been having were all he could see. And just as quick as it started it had stopped.

Koga looked up and there he was again. The man responsible for all this. "what are you doing!" demanded Koga. But the man never spoke but Koga could hear what he was saying in his mind. We will destroy them all of them even Kagome and once we have the sacred jewel we will bring her back and make her obedient to you. Koga couldn't believe was he was hearing, but as much as he wanted to kill the man for threatening Kagome. All he could do was a agree and he started to realize he loved the plan.

Koga knelt down and said something no one ever thought possible." I am yours master I shall do as you wish".

"Excellent" said the man, "but my name is Masato and you may call me lord, for all of the world shall soon be mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how was it please send me reviews so I know what I should do constructive criticism is more than well come. But please no flames. I will try to be fairly quick with the chapters but I live in Louisiana which is apparently becoming hurricane central so I dotn know about all that. All so I only have about 3 hours of free time a day and I love to procrastinate. 


End file.
